


After Hours

by Joe_Reaves



Series: After Hours [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in Lester's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Stephen bent over the desk and spread his legs wider, pressing back eagerly as Lester showed him just how wicked a tongue he really had.

The ARC was deserted this late at night but there was always the chance someone might walk by and see them; see Stephen, his shirt bunched up around his armpits and his trousers discarded, legs spread wantonly and Lester kneeling behind him, his tongue dancing skilfully across the flesh of his ass.

"Christ, James, do something!" Stephen moaned, half begging, half demanding.

A throaty chuckle from behind him was the only answer he got but then the wet, warm tongue was back, this time pushing past his entrance and dipping into his body teasingly. He whimpered and dropped his head to the desk. He knew Lester when he was in this mood and nothing would make him hurry or go at any pace other than the one he'd planned. The only thing he could do was stand there and let him play.

Suddenly the tongue was removed and before he could gather enough of his braincells to ask why or beg for more, a draught across his heated flesh warned him that the door had opened. He blushed all over and tried to stand up but Lester's hand on his back kept him where he was.

An amused Scottish voice made him shudder, partly in embarrassment, partly in arousal.

"So, is this a private party, James?" Nick asked. "Or can anyone join in?"

\-----

 

Stephen's legs shook as he tried to stay upright. Lester's tongue was back in his arse again but now there was a warm and surprisingly talented mouth wrapped around his cock as well. He couldn't decide whether to thrust back onto the wicked tongue that was driving him insane or forwards into Nick's mouth. He clutched at Nick's shoulders, moans and pleas for more falling constantly from his lips now.

Nick looked up at him and actually smirked around his cock before swallowing him whole. He screamed and came, his vision greying around the edges as his legs buckled with the intensity of his orgasm.

Strong hands held him up and pushed him back onto the smooth surface of the desk, the cool wood feeling wonderful against his sweat slicked skin. Somehow he'd lost his shirt, although he was damned if he could remember when or how, and the thought that he was totally naked while James and Nick were both still fully dressed sent another shudder through his limp body.

"I think he liked that," Nick commented and Stephen wondered what he looked like, if he was still kneeling on the floor or if he was stalking James with that predatory manner he had when he wanted something. Visions of the two of them together danced through his mind until a sharp slap against his arse brought him back to the present.

"Focus, Stephen," James teased him. "He's going to like this even more, Cutter," he promised. "We're going to fuck him. Do you want his arse or his mouth?"

Stephen shuddered again. Fuck, they were going to kill him.

\-----

 

Stephen was spread out on James' desk again as slow, teasing fingers stretched him, brushing against his prostate randomly as their owner tried to drive him insane. In front of him he could see Lester sprawled casually in his chair, stroking his cock as he watched Nick make him squirm and moan.

Just when he thought he was going to have to beg to get someone to do something, the fingers were pulled out and the blunt head of Nick's cock pressed against his entrance. He spread his legs further and pushed his arse back invitingly. He'd had fantasies about Nick for years but he'd never seen even the slightest sign that the man was bent. Apparently he'd been very stupid.

Lester stood up and traced Stephen's lips with his cock and then suddenly he was being filled from both ends. One cock pressing into his arse, stretching him and making him moan around the other in his mouth.

He sucked and swirled his tongue around the flesh, unable to do anything but hang onto the desk as Nick started fucking him. James' hand in his hair held his head still as his mouth was fucked just as hard.

He groaned and tried to squirm, his hips held in a tight, bruising grip. God this was hot, just what he needed, held firmly by two sets of hands, as his lover and his best friend fucked him hard, taking his mouth and arse and demanding their pleasure from him.

A hoarse groan from behind was the only warning he got before Nick came, thrusting as deeply as he could and gripping his hips even harder. James growled, obviously enjoying the sight, and thrust a couple more times before flooding Stephen's mouth with his come. He swallowed eagerly, a small dribble escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Lying spent on the desk Stephen watched as James fastened his trousers again, hearing Nick doing the same behind him. Then two sets of hands, gentle now rather than demanding, pulled him upright and helped him into his own clothing. He could feel tender caresses and gentle kisses against his skin as they took care of him.

Leaning back into Nick's arms he smiled dopily at Lester. "I think you two killed me."

"Oh, that would be a shame," James teased. "I don't think we're finished with you yet." He grinned at Nick.

The arms around Stephen's waist tightened and Nick licked his ear. "Not nearly finished, Stephen," he said softly, making him shiver in pleasure. "I don't think I'm ever going to be finished with you."


End file.
